Oscar Pine
Oscar Pine is a character in RWBY. He first appeared in "The Next Step". It is later revealed that his Aura and soul have combined with that of Ozpin's, and he is the current incarnation of the ancient warrior Ozma. Appearance Oscar is a boy who is short in stature. His skin is tanned, and he has a faint, perpetual blush and freckles on his cheeks. His hair is black, and his eyes are hazel, the main iris being forest green, with accents of burnt orange and yellow around the pupil. Original (Volume 4–6) He initially wears a dirty and scuffed white shirt that laces across the chest. The sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, and there is a pocket on the left tricep. Orange suspenders hold up his olive pants, which are tucked into worn, brown boots. The pants are patched over the knee, and a quilted cloth hangs loosely out of his left pocket. He wears orange gloves, with green straps overlapping across the back of the hand in an X shape, and around the wrist. His neck is wrapped with a torn bandage, though it is noted to not be covering a wound. Combat Outfit (Volume 6–Current) After arriving in Argus, he changes to a completely different outfit. He wears an olive coat with shoulder pads and a belt both of dark red. Underneath, he wears a white collared shirt and bandages wrapped around the neck. His gloves are a slightly open U-shape with black X-pattern wrist straps. He also wears black trousers and red boots colored orange at the toe. Personality Oscar seems to be of a calm and passive disposition; and generally seems to enjoy his life as a farmhand, working on his chores as soon as he wakes up. He works with a visible smile on his face, implying he enjoys his work. When Ozpin makes contact with him, he initially brushes off any of Ozpin's requests, wishing to instead remain as a farmhand and not accepting Ozpin as anything more than a voice in his head. However, in "Kuroyuri", he gives in and begins his journey to Haven Academy. According to Ozpin and later stated by himself, Oscar desires to be someone more than just a farmhand. Oscar seems uncomfortable in new social situations, as shown when he approaches Qrow Branwen on behalf of Ozpin and first conversing with the members of Team RNJR. His slow pace of speech and tendency to look down while talking suggest awkwardness when engaging with strangers. Oscar also sounded nervous when Ozpin mentions he must strengthen his body and Aura. Though he trains diligently under Ozpin's tutelage from within him, Oscar is incredibly frightened at the prospect of the world going to war again. After conversing with Ruby Rose and then Ozpin, Oscar appears to have taken a great step in conquering his fears of war, as Ruby disclosed to him the reason why she fights, transferring a piece of her unquantifiable spark to Oscar. This shows his progress in becoming the warrior that he is meant to be, taking one step at a time. Despite his training molding him into the disciplined warrior that he will become, Oscar is not without a sense of empathy and compassion even towards his enemies. In his battle with Hazel Rainart, he attempts to empathize with the emotionally wounded man despite Ozpin's advisement that Hazel had been too broken for too long to listen to reason. This shows evidence of Oscar's own take on Ruby's inner spark and philosophy of kindness, extending a healing hand even to a sworn enemy. Oscar also has a sense of forgiveness, as he easily accepts Jaune's apology for his earlier outburst on the farm boy. Powers and Abilities Oscar's Aura is fused together with Ozpin's, and he has access to the former headmaster's memories. In "Unforeseen Complications", it is revealed that Oscar can temporarily relinquish control of his body to Ozpin. However, this ability only lasts for a specific period of time as Oscar is still present mentally in his body. While Ozpin is in control, Oscar's physical body appears to gain the dexterity and motor control of Ozpin and is able to leap and flip in the air. However, once Oscar regains control of his body, he loses this level of coordination. Due to Ozpin's reincarnating and merging with Oscar's soul, Oscar will eventually gain all of Ozpin's martial prowess. Oscar has thus far rapidly developed considerable skill and familiarity in the use of his cane as a weapon, with Ruby and Jaune both noting his startling progress over the course of his training. In "Necessary Sacrifice", Oscar claims he has fought the occasional small Grimm before. By "The More the Merrier", Oscar has become formidable enough to take on Leonardo Lionheart in a one-on-one duel. Oscar's fighting style has taken on many of the qualities of Ozpin's, particularly his speed, his rapid transition between offense and defense, and his tendency to switch between using one of and both of his hands when striking with his cane. He is also shown to possess an impressively strong defensive Aura cloak, being able to take a direct hit at near-point-blank range from Leonardo's Dust projectile shield with little discernible effort if any at all. As a former farmhand, he is agriculturally inclined. Trivia *The name "Oscar" likely alludes to a species of fish called the "Oscar", which comes in sub-species and different types of colors, including yellow or velvety brown varieties. **"Oscar Gold" is also a color, based on the color of the famous Oscar statues. *His surname "Pine" corresponds to the evergreen tree species of the same name, which are evocative of green colors. *''Oscar'' is the first name of The Wizard of Oz, the character Ozpin alludes to, whose full initials are OZPINHEAD.p. 264. ISBN 978-0393049923. "Oscar Pine" also sounds somewhat like "Ozpin". *His English and Japanese voice actors both portrayed Alphonse Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists